Who are you?
by animeloverhomura
Summary: The boy called Edogawa Conan hold's many mysteries. What do the magic Kaito gang think about him. Looks into what they might feel about the genius in the body of a child. Kaito does not know Conan is Shinichi in this fic. Not a KaiShin fic either.
1. Chapter 1

One of my favorite parts of my previous fanfiction dealing with a substitute was how other characters reacted to Conan, so I'll be doing that for the magic Kaito characters. As stated in the summary I won't be going under the idea Kid knows who Conan is. I also don't want this going anywhere non-canon, so it will just be their thoughts on the matter.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

'Who are you?' ran through the mind of one Kuroba Kaito as he sat back during class, already having memorized the material. It takes a lot to distract a phantom thief to the point where they don't even look like they are paying attention, but this was a topic that continued to confuse him.

Edogawa Conan, also known as tantei-kun to the elusive thief, was a mystery that even the greatest detectives in the world would have trouble with. Easily smarter than almost everyone else on the planet, and able to figure out the notes of Kaito Kid faster than the police and other, older detectives, Kaito was happy to know that he was one of the few people in existence who got to see the truth beneath Edogawa Conan's mask.

His mask did slip up sometimes, but it also seemed like he was trying to wear it 24/7. With the exception of a few people it seemed like Conan tried to just be a normal, slightly mature and smarter than average boy. He would hang around with normal kids and that one scary girl, but never acting truly the kid he was at heists around them unless he and the scary ojou-sama were alone. Around Ran and the Mouri idiot he was just a normal kid who was curious enough to get in the way of investigations and cause Mouri to hit him. That was how Kaito knew Mouri was not aware of the kids intelligence. Anyone who knew wouldn't risk hurting the brain of someone that smart, even if it did seem like the man cared for the kid that did not excuse acts of violence.

Then there was tantei-kun's weird friends. First the scary ojou-sama. She was a little monster herself, no kid was that sarcastic or morbid all the time. There were older friends too. Scary-chan or Sera Masumi was a skilled detective who just decided to suddenly come to Japan and instantly became friends with the Mouri family.

As many questions as that brought up, there was also the person living at meitantei's house. Subaru Okiya was not someone kid had done any specific research on as according to the man himself he was, 'not interested in thieves that steal physical objects…'. Even so, kid would never forget the one case he had met the man and almost ended up having a heart attack when the door was suddenly locked and it almost felt like bloodlust was leaking out of the guy.

And most importantly, Conan himself. It felt like the kid was getting faster each progressing time at solving his code, how he was able to notice the smallest details and irregularities in any problem. Their first meeting did not immediately come across as odd. Alright, he'll admit that at first he had slightly panicked when he noticed someone on the roof his code implied, he had not expected Nakamori to come at all close to solving it. Then, he noticed it was just a little kid, happily playing with fireworks as he called it. Everything about the boy's body language changed a split second later, as he went from happily playing with fireworks to asking if kid would be OK as the firework had caused a police helicopter to come that way. _That_ had taken him by surprise. The cute naive kid from a second ago was replaced with an aura of a genius who had been orchestrating everything from the shadows. Really, that should have been his first clue that there was something off about the boy.

Their second meeting was even stranger. Letting his guard down by the age of his adversary, he allowed himself to be trapped in a space with no one to disguise as or trick. He had to use his last resort, something that should really have _never_ worked on a six year old. And with each continued meeting the two had kids understanding of the boy was destroyed time and time again. As much as he went out of his way to make sure the kid had fun, there was always a sense of competition that he never felt with anyone, much less a child.

The breaking point which had really gotten Kid thinking about Conan constantly was the mystery train. Not only had he been pinpointed easily, but he was asked to do a favor for tantei-kun. A favor that involved being led with a gun to his head into a train car full of explosives. When he went back to check on the chibi-tantei later he saw the kid getting along just great with the person who held the gun.

In between his heists, he did like to check up on his detectives. Putting one camera at the cafe under the Mouri detective agency, he witnessed the oddest encounter he had seen yet. Unfortunately, the person with the gun on the train worked part time at the cafe as Amuro Tooru and was constantly sensing that there was someone listening. Luckily Kids camera's exploded when the battery died, so he could just get rid of them early if he felt they were going to be found. One day the tension between Conan and Amuro suddenly disappeared, they were at each other's necks one day and the next day Conan came in and simply said "Liar," to which he got a response of, "You're one to talk."

Absolutely nothing about the kid made any sense. What kid understood was that he was against some organization and was hiding his intelligence out of fear of being found. This, however, just brought up more questions. The first being what on earth were children working against evil organizations for. He understood that he could be considered hypocritical, he was a teenager working against an organization, but he at least was as tall as some people he went against. Conan was barely up to an adult's waist.

"Hey, Kaito, what's wrong? You've been spacing out all day." Aoko asked him, mostly scared that she was able to easily tell something was wrong.

"Nothing nothing, just thinking about a kid."

"Oh, an actual kid, not a kaito?" Aoko asked to make sure she hadn't misheard. Kaito was acting completely out of character to be so deep in thought.

"Yeah, Edogawa Conan. He's a detective who specializes in solving murders but you probably know him as-"

"The Kid killer. The person whose come closest to capturing Kaito kid out of anyone." Hakuba interrupted in his usual self-gloating manner.

"Oh yeah, I know him. He's so cute! And he keeps stoping that evil thief." Aoko joined in."But what's so interesting about him?"

""It's more like what isn't.""Hakuba and Kaito said simultaneously.

"Well, do you have some sort of connection to that boy Kaito?" Hakuba asked, hoping to gain more proof that Kaito and Kid were the same person.

"No, of course not, just wondering who could defeat the wonderful Kid-sama!" and like that everything was back to normal, leaving Hakuba deciding to check up on Edogawa Conan when he had a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

By the way, just a warning I won't be doing any romance. It also won't be implied romance because I feel like there are too many lies between ShinRan for it to be an at all healthy relationship. I feel a lot more comfortable doing brother sister relationships.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

'Well, that was odd.' Hakuba thought. Hakuba had a strong belief that Kuroba was kid, but that fact only amplified the ridiculousness of him being so lost in thought as to make an outward showing of it. But then again, Hakuba had to also accept that Edogawa Conan could be considered even more confusing than that. He had not met the boy many times, and each time he was on a case and surrounded by other detectives, but each time they met his attention was continually drawn to the child who seemed to be able to go on the same level as everyone else, no, maybe higher.

Remembering the detective Kyoshin led him to recall his close friendship with Hattori. While Hakuba commonly did not agree with the boy's brash attitude, he had to accept that he was still a good detective. He seemed like someone who would come to conclusions a bit too quickly and would have a bit of trouble coming up with complicated plans, but when there was a chance of another murder occurring those could be good qualities. The boy was nowhere near as brash, was seemingly more creative, and was capable of keeping an air of innocence around him to get information until he had put all the parts together.

That air of complete innocence also bothered him. Most of the time he acted just as one might suspect an intelligent, mature child to. But when a murder happened that mask would disappear and when he thought no one was looking Hakuba could see the eyes of a detective who has had to see more death in a week than anyone else in the world. Those eyes were a bit scary to him. Kid had a fearless grin that could send the task force he worked with into panic, but whenever the two when off against each other Conan would have an equally confident smirk that no child should ever have. It was a bit unnerving. 'What about the detective he's living with?'

Mouri Kogoro also did not seem like much. It could, of course, be an act but considering how kid dressed up as him and gave pointless detections without those who knew him batting an eye Hakuba had a feeling that there was more to the story than that. The Ran girl, while having good intentions, did keep stopping Conan from trying to solve the murders he was present at. Anyone who was aware of the boy's vast intelligence would only encourage it to grow.

Hakuba may be focusing on the thief and having been focused on various murder cases, but that does not mean that he was not paying attention to the kid at the same time. If anything, he was usually paying more attention to the kid. Once he dropped his masks, that kid could essentially do anything. Hakuba was also pretty sure that Conan was a death magnet, even more than Hakuba or Hattori were. He could not go a full week without someone dying, or getting kidnapped, or an arason happening, or having some sort of puzzle to solve. That might be why he likes Kid's heists so much. While Kid is a criminal, Hakuba has to admit that he does stay by his rule of no one get's hurt. With a few exceptions, Kid heists are probably the only time Conan could put his brain to work on a puzzle without someone's life being on the line. If that was not a depressing thought there was also the fact that Kid was likely one of the only people who did not care about Conan's physical body, only his mind. Hakuba had to unfortunately admit that he had underestimated Conan several times due to his status as a kid, only to be amazed at the boy's still for cracking codes. He was most certainly a genius, a kid who would be considered a genius even as a full adult or as a teenager.

That was the most likely reason he hid his intelligence. If anyone who could not keep their mouth shut or could not see that the kid was trying to hide it found out about his intelligence it would be all over the world in seconds. The kid was an unparalleled prodigy who would be sought by some people with negative intentions within minutes. Young are always best to change into what you want, a kid like that would become an absolute monster in the hands of someone who knew what they were doing.

Most notably, there was Kaito Kid's interest in him. Kaito Kid had fun every heist, but always would kick it up a notch when Conan was involved. Kid loved creating a show that would completely stump Conan and Conan loved the thrill and challenge of solving them. No one was as exciting to Kid as the boy, he seemed to make the heists as big as possible for him, getting more extravagant each time. Ignoring their apparent meeting, there were still the times which kid walked on air, teleported, and opened a box in seconds with the light out and no instructions to go by. Kid just upped the intensity each time they met.

"Hakuba? Is anything wrong?" Aoko asked, now doubly worried that her second friend was making a visual example of being lost in thought.

"Nothing Aoko, just thinking about Edogawa Conan. We have been acquainted with each other several times and he was able to make a strong impression." Kaito bit back anything he was planning on saying with that. Changing to a suspicious look of questioning what the detective who was his enemy could want with his apparent 'greatest rival.'

"Oh, really? Is he that interesting?" Aoko asked out of simple curiosity missing the mood change in her friend.

"Yes, he has the spirit of a demon that sends evil souls to hell." Akako jumped in. "Nothing with any real intelligence in this universe would ever be stupid enough to cross death's champion." This got her a puzzled look from Aoko, but a inquisitive look from Kuroba.

"Deaths champion?" Kuroba asked, suddenly participating in the conversation.

"Exactly. That boy is the savior of victims in the world, allowing death to do his job by bringing all evil to him."

"Huh…" was all Aoko said, thinking through what she knew about the kid from newspaper articles. It seemed like all of her friends were extremely knowledgeable about him. 'Maybe Aoko can ask Dad about him later.' she thought.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Tell me what you all think. Like it? Want me to change something about it? Please review so I know what to add. I don't think I'll do Akako though, I'd have a hard time doing her perspective so I'll probably just have her add in things like the did just now.


	3. Chapter 3

"Say, Dad?" Aoko asked on the first day in a while that they got to eat together at dinner."Who is Edogawa Conan?" That got the man's attention. He stopped reading the newspaper and looked up to make eye contact with Aoko.

"He's just another person who continues to get in the way of police investigation…" her father trailed off absentmindedly, "Why?"

"Well, Kuroba and Hakuba were both thinking about him today, and when I asked what was so strange about the kid they both gave the impression that there were too many things to list. I thought it might be nice to learn more about the 'greatest enemy' of that evil Kaito Kid. I've seen him on TV and I don't get what makes him different compared to any normal kids…"

"Edogawa Conan is … a bit complicated. He seems like a completely normal kid at first, and he'll often say that he learned about something from the people around him, but even Hakuba or Sleeping Kogoro can't figure out Kid's riddles at anywhere near the same speed. The kid's brain works on a level that will leave most people in the dust and have him constantly need to explain everything to them. Honestly, as much as I hate to admit it, it could only be considered a testament to Kid's abilities that Conan hasn't completely destroyed every plan he's come up with."

That shocked Aoko, her dad very rarely complimented anyone, he was prideful to the point of ridiculousness. But if he was willing to say all that about one kid, then the newspapers must have missed out on a lot. "Really? Can you give me an example?"

He dad grumbled and set his newspaper down on the table, making a quick motion of dusting off his shirt to clear his thoughts, "On the first full heist I had with him we were going against Kid for the black star. We all thought that Kid wouldn't be able to get on, but Conan was the one who told us that Kid had already gotten on the ship. I was angry at him for interfering but the more he does it the more I understand that he's usually right when he says something like that. And then when we all thought Kid had already managed to steal the card Conan said, 'He hasn't taken it or gotten away yet… he's creating a disturbance and going along at his own pace. Don't worry… we can catch him, he's not a magician. He just uses tricks… because he's human.'"

"Wait, a six year old kid said that? Even when all the other people in Aoko's dad's police didn't know what happened?" Aoko asked. "Are you sure he wasn't just doing what Sleeping Kogoro told him to do?"

"No he couldn't have, he said it while everything was happening so he was next to me when Mouri was on the other side of the room. And the weirdest part was what one of the recorders had him say when he was confronting Kid, 'Right… most of the great artists in this world become known after they've died. I'll make you into a legend, Kaito Kid, by sending you to a graveyard called prison.'"

"Seriously, he likes theatrics as much as Kaito Kid…" Aoko thought that her father was greatly exaggerating, but even then it was still crazy.

"Oh, and there was what Akako said, the called him 'death's champion' and when we asked her about it she said it was because the souls of victims use him to find peace or something."

"That might be murders. I heard from some friends in division one that the boy can't go a full two days without finding one. He runs into 98% of the murders that happen in Tokyo, and about 30% of the ones that happen in other districts. He's a walking corpse magnet even worse than Kudo Shinichi or Sleeping Kogoro according to Megure. I guess it makes sense to call him 'death's champion.'"

Finished with his dinner, Nakamori picked up his newspaper and started walking over to the couch, ready to read when he suddenly remembered something. "Oh, right, if you're really curious then I can tell you another story," taking a moment to think he continued, "remember the Kirin's horn case? When Kid knocked the boy out with a stun gun, he led the entire investigation to what happened. I wasn't there since Kid disguised as me, but my men told me that he was able to figure out everything from who kid was to how to open the pillar. He made references to things like mosquito noise and mythology that I would be shocked for an adult to know so well. He's definitely one weird kid."

"How though? He's just a kid, no matter how smart he is there should be no way for a child to safely go against an adult," she sat down, hoping that she would be able to find some useful information that could lead to the downfall of kid.

"Well, not only does kid not want anyone to be hurt, but kid seems to have a special interest in keeping Conan safe. They have in the past payed special attention to each other, and when asked about it they always respond with something like, 'it's just nice to be able to go against an equal while being able to simply enjoy myself', whatever that means.

"If you want me to I can ask Megure or some other officers in the first division for more information." At her excited nod he resigned himself to his fate, agreeing to make a call in the morning.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Later that night, Aoko was looking online through some articles about the boy, sure that her father and friends were completely exaggerating. There was simply no way a boy could be smarter than most of the world around him, even if he ran across murders constantly.

The more she looked however, the more inclined she was to believe her friends description of the boy. He was at near every large crime in Japan, and even one in England. There was no end to the amount of cases she could find that he ran into in the past 8 months. From the occasional arason, to kidnapping, to thievery, to an abundance of murders, she was starting to think that he must seek out the cases because there was no way one person's luck could be so bad. Unfortunately, it seemed like his luck was just that bad. Maybe Kaito should spend time around him and get his luck to go up.

Akako had always described people oddly, but now she was commonly calling Kaito 'lady luck's favorite child,' and calling Edogawa Conan, 'death's champion for souls.' That description made more sense the more she learned about the kid. She supposed it made sense for Akako to have a nickname like that for the person who was able to defeat Kaito Kid and murders almost daily. It would be interesting to see what else her dad would be able to find when he talked to the police.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I don't know if I want to do a chapter about Megure. This was originally going to be just a Magic Kaito story, so I could just reference it instead or show a phone call. If I show him I might go around to all the police and have them talk about it at an all prefecture meeting or something. Please review and tell me what idea you all like more.


	4. Chapter 4

So here is the police meeting. Hope you like it. I don't think I'll change it but tell me what you like and don't like about it.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Megure-keibu…" Nakamori trailed off, "can I talk to you for a bit?" They were at a meeting of many Japanese police inspectors to go over any changes in the power the officers had during any case.

"What is it?" Megure looked up with a confused expression, putting away the phone he had just been looking at to give the other man his undivided attention. It was odd for such a prideful man to ever admit he wanted to talk about something, much less with someone from a different department.

Nakamori began to shift his weight from one foot to the other, looking between the clean tile floor and the other officers who were watching the exchange on the side, taking subconscious care not to make eye contact with any of them.

One deep breath and a shake of his head was the last bit of strength the man needed to continue the conversation. "You know that kid, Edogawa Conan, right?"

That got the attention of the entire audience. There were people who barely knew the kid but were extremely curious why the grumpy inspector would ever show interest in him, and then there were the people who knew the kid. All, most notably the Nagano inspectors, swiveled their heads to pay attention to a conversation that could quite possibly be the most interesting thing that had happened in months. Anyone who had worked on a case with the kid would be able to say with confidence that there was no way the boy was normal. Both people like the idiot from Gunma who thought Conan was Mouri's follower and those like the super intendent who knew Conan as the 'brain behind sleeping kogoro,' would probably be able to win a debate with anyone that the kid was strange. So, hearing those magic words, they began to listen in, some not even bothering to hide their curiosity.

"Yes... we know each other from the abundance of cases the boy has an odd habit of running across. I've known him since a short while after he moved in with the Mouri's when he ran into a murder. Why?"

"My daughter said that her friends were talking about him and when she looked him up she just kept getting more and more confused so she asked me. I told her some of what I know but then she told me that one of her friends called him death's champion. It seemed like that made the most sense if it was about the murders I keep hearing he runs across so I thought I'd ask you." Nakamori said, finally making full eye contact. Through the mask of indifference and the excuse that his daughter was the reason he was asking, Megure could see a hint of personal curiosity that the man had about the boy just like all the other officers who had met him.

"Well, I do have to admit that that description matches him. I looked over the old files a little while ago and found out that Mouri only started running into cases when Conan-kun started living at his house," Megure paused to think for a moment before continuing with a smirk, "Did you know that he got involved in a case about the kidnapping of a little girl the same afternoon that he first met Ran Mouri?"

"Seriously? I always knew that the kid had terrible luck, but this is just ridiculous." Jugo Yokomizo said with a sigh, "We can't even stop him from joining in on the case because he is always one of the primary witnesses or has some information we don't. It's ridiculous."

"He's definitely cursed!" Yamamura yelled shaking, "A demon must be haunting him...the amount of murders he comes across is not natural! The police can't hope to stand up against that...we should get him purified. Kansuke was only able to slowly sigh and cover his eyes with his good hand, sagging his shoulders and allowing himself the defeat at the idea that this guy was his equal and college.

"Well, sleeping kogoro's 'bag of wisdom' has never followed the same rules that everyone else does I suppose." All conversation stopped as the officers turned to give their full attention to their superior, superintendent Kuroda. "Although I would like to know what you all do actually know about him…"

"Well, we know that he is much smarter than a normal kid," Sato said looking to her right at Yumi who continued for her,

"And that the brat has a bunch of gadgets that let him skateboard as fast as police cars. Who knows what else he can do when he really set's his mind to something."

"Maybe he could be hiding something," the other Yokomizo brother suggested, knowing that when talking about any other kid it would sound ridiculous, but with Conan anything was possible he supposed.

"I don't think that we should look into this…" Takagi voiced his thoughts for the first time, "Do you remember when I was trapped in that elevator on the tokyo tower with the bomb in the elevator and Conan was the one who had to defuse it?" He asked fidgeting with his tie under the questioning gaze of his colleagues.

"I remember, you had to read Conan the directions while he defused the bomb." Megure said looking at Takagi in curiosity to see where he was going with this.

"Well, because of what happened there I don't think his past is something we should look into… he has secrets worth everything to him." With that declaration he sealed the conversation despite the confused looks of his friends asking him if that was all he was going to say. Takagi started walking back to his car now that the meeting was over and let the people who were listening to that conversation try to figure out what he could mean in that cryptic message.

Walking along the sidewalk Takagi failed to notice superintendent Kuroda trailing after him for a few steps before giving up, a smirk on his face. 'Of course that boy would be able to gain the complete loyalty of one of my officers. I bet that if he were asked to by that kid Takagi would do almost anything. So many officers listen to him, Kansuke and the other Nagano police officers seem like they treat him as a college rather than a kid, and Takagi would most likely disobey any order I give him if Conan looked into his eyes and told him to. Honestly, sometimes I wonder which one of us is actually in charge of Japan's police force.'

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Wait, Takagi!" Sato called out to him as he was entering his car, running to catch up to him. "I was hoping I could ask you a bit about what you said inside...what do you mean we shouldn't look into this?"

"I mean that it's not something for us to be worried about." He told her with a straight face that held a hint of regret and acceptance. "We would only get in the way."

"What makes you say that?" She asked. Seeing his reluctance to answer she pleaded, "Takagi please, at least tell me this so that I know why I shouldn't be worried. You're scaring me a bit." Takagi bit his lip and had a sorrowful expression on his face, Sato could have sworn she heard him whisper a 'you won't be too mad if I tell her just a little bit, right?'.

"Takagi-"

"No kid can do what he can do," was the beginning Takagi gave, "that's how I know he's not a kid. Before you say something-I don't mean that he is super intelligent or anything. You could probably make me believe with just the information I have now that he was raised to be a genius or gets help from someone secretly, or even something as crazy as he was genetically engineered to be smarter than everyone else. But the kid in the elevator was different. Even normally when he lets us see some of his intelligence there is always a slight, childish gleam of pride in his eyes-happy that he is being recognized for his work or happy that he gets to have fun solving a puzzle- you could never describe the kid in the elevator that way." Takagi took a deep breath and thought about how to express what he was trying to get across.

A moment of silence played over the pair as Sato spent the time trying to understand what had her boyfriend acting like this. She had never seen this side of him before.

Finally over his silence, Takagi set his hands down and once again made eye contact with his girlfriend, the strongest, most beautiful woman he had ever met, and the one he had to convince that it was too dangerous to look into Conan for all parties involved. "I asked him you know. I couldn't hold my curiosity anymore so I asked him, 'who are you?'. Do you know what his response was? Just a chuckle that sounded like the life had been drained out of him as he said If you really want to know I'll tell you.' until he let his then dead eyes meet mine before finishing his answer with, 'on the other side.' He knows something, and I shouldn't dive into it without reason. He has a purpose-he always does- I made a decision that day that I agreed with him that some information wasn't meant to be learned and that I would help him if he ever honestly asked for it. I can't tell you everything about him, but i can tell you that he is someone who should never be looked into. Sorry."

"Alright, I'll trust you just this once. Conan is not something to think about in terms of what to do with a kid so I suppose I can make an exception this once."

"Right, thank you."

Unknown to them, several police officers had been listening in, and all agreed with the decision the couple had made. Conan was someone they could never afford to lose, if he had a secret he was planning to keep until his death they would let him. Not a single person had any doubts about their decision, they all knew that Conan would die before letting someone else die regardless of who it was.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

That might be the last chapter in this series for me. I like this as a possible conclusion so we're going to need to wait and see. Tell me what you think about this and if you have any ideas for me. Thanks all of you. :)


End file.
